


hot-blooded, sharp-tongued

by txmaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, let's hope the castle ship has soundproof walls, so the 2nd chapter is literally pure smut, this is also my first smut lol, those r new lol, uhh.... yeah lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: “Like that, babe?” He whispers, gyrating his hips once more. You’re dead. You died. God, your soul has left your body. You shutter at his words - you never thought he was one for dirty talk - and shiver when his hand reaches under your shirt, up your back. “C’mon, baby, tell me where you want me.”





	1. hot-blooded

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i'm proud of this so enjoy <3

So maybe Pidge was right.

You’d never admit to liking Lance - you and him were the same as he and Keith are, though you’re not sure that makes sense, considering they’re actually civil around each other now - because you didn’t. There was no way, right? The two of you fought _all the time_. That did not mean that you liked him.

Then again, if you didn’t like him, you wouldn’t be thinking about kissing him.

Pidge had teased you about it - the two of you fought so much, it was only a matter of time before you got together, she had said. “ _There’s sexual tension_!”

You had just gone out to walk around the castle ship. Nights like these weren’t so rare, not anymore - restless legs, restless mind. A walk generally calmed you down, but lately it’d been hard to even feel tired without them. Lance is leaning against the wall just outside his room, eyes closed as he leans his head back.

You stop.

The sudden falter of your footsteps causes Lance to open his eyes, and you blame it on the dim lighting in the halls, but his eyes are the brightest blue you’ve ever seen. His skin glows sun-kissed in the light, freckles dotting along his nose and bare shoulders that you can see through his tank top.

_Oh_ , you realize, and you feel your face heat up at the thought.

You blink as Lance waves his hand in front of your face with a confused expression. “Hello?” he asks, and you can’t look at him in the eye anymore. _Oh no_. “Are you okay?”

You don’t answer his question, instead biting your lip. He steps closer to you and you catch a whiff of his cologne and you wish that you hadn’t because oh, is it nice.

“Look, Y/N, I don’t really like you that much, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried, so -”

“Lance?”

Your voice cuts him off, quiet but echoing. You manage the strength to look at him and feel your heart almost bursting out of your chest. You’re convinced he can hear it, with how quiet the ship is right now.

“What?” He asks, voice a little quieter than before.

The words “kiss me” leave your lips before you can even think to stop yourself, and if your face was red before, it’s purple now. Your mind is screaming _oh god oh godohgodohgod_ and you flinch when Lance’s fingers brush against yours because he is suddenly right there.

He cups your cheek with one hand and leans down and then he’s kissing you, slow and passionate. The feeling goes straight to your heart, all those feel-good chemicals releasing in your brain.

You don’t move at first - you were honestly expecting him to laugh at you - until you realize that it’s actually happening, and when you do you push back hard. The kisses turn fast, needy, and you’re backing Lance into the wall - except the wall is the door to his room, which, honestly, is even better.

He takes his turn of dominance, now, turning you around so you’re walking backwards. You’re half-tripping over boxes and clothes.

“Jesus, you ever clean your room?” You ask, breath spilling against his lips.

“Is that really what your mind is on right now?” Lance says in return, and you try not to smile.

Your butt hits his desk and Lance lifts you up onto it, fingers lingering on your thighs for a moment before trailing up your waist. You feel the goosebumps rise and you arch, just barely, pulling him closer because he’s not close enough. A partially-muffled “ah” leaves your lips when Lance deepens the kiss, tongue delving into your mouth.

Okay, so, yeah. There was definitely some sexual tension. _Whatever_.

You’re trying not to think about the fact that you’re doing this with Lance, of all people - the fact that you _like_ it and it’s Lance that’s doing it. It was so strange, to almost despise someone and then be making out with them in the early hours of the morning.

Your fingers tangle themselves in the hem of Lance’s shirt, tugging it up bit by bit. He pulls away from your kiss only to comply, yanking the top off. You bite your lip as you look at him, and when you see his face, he’s got a shit-eating grin on his lips.

“Like what you see, babe?” He asks - you choose to ignore the pet name, but it’s killing you - and you scoff, pulling him closer.

“You’re skinny as hell. You should work out more.”

“Hey, you asked _me_ to kiss _you_!”

You laugh, then, leaning forward to rest your forehead against Lance’s shoulder. You feel him laughing too and look up at him again. The laughs slow and he leans forward, kisses back to their original slowness. You don’t mind, fingers tracing his cheekbones.

“I should, um, probably get back,” you murmur when you pull away, and Lance nods, distancing himself from you a bit. His hands don’t leave your waist.

“Yeah, or,” he starts, his fingers moving to play with the end of your shirt. “You could stay here… for tonight. That’s an alternate option. Because, you know, your room’s so far away.”

(It’s not that far away. It’s probably less than a hundred feet.)

Your eyes meet his and sigh jokingly as you pull him against you again, lips meeting once more like stars colliding.


	2. sharp-tongued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink

Oh, how did you get here?

Lance is everywhere. His hands roaming your body, fingers splayed over your thigh, then to your hair. He’s definitely leaving hickeys on your neck - on places that are so blatantly obvious, dammit - and you’re - oh. _Oh_.

A shaky breath leaves your lips as his hips rut against yours once more, fingers gripping onto his shoulders harshly. You feel the grin on his lips as he kisses up your neck, lips landing by your ear.

“Like that, babe?” He whispers, gyrating his hips once more. You’re dead. You died. God, your soul has left your body. You shutter at his words - you never thought he was one for dirty talk - and shiver when his hand reaches under your shirt, up your back. “C’mon, baby, tell me where you want me.”

You can’t catch your breath. The more Lance moves, the short catches of breath by your ear, the more you’re coming undone. Lance moves down to your neck again, licking a bold stripe to your pressure point. A whimper leaves your lips.

He stops.

You look at him, an expression between confused and blissed out and angry. He hasn’t moved his body, but he’s looking at you straight now, eyes meeting yours. You feel the dominance come off of him in waves and it only turns you on more.

“I asked you where you wanted me,” Lance says, and his voice is about an octave lower than it was before. “Gotta tell me, babe, or else I’ll just stop.”

The thought actually scares you - he wouldn’t leave you like this, would he? Hot and bothered? He’s _Lance_. Then again, he _does_ have you shoved against a wall right now…

“H… hands,” you murmur, biting your lip as you look at his long fingers on your thigh. “On me. _In_ me.”

Not entirely coherent, but it seems to get the job done. Lance kisses you harsh, tongue forcing its way past your lips and you make a sound half between a moan and a sigh. His fingers are skillfully unbuttoning your pants, pulling the zipper down too damn slow. You thrust your hips with an impatient whine and Lance laughs against your lips.

Fingers trail across the edge of your underwear teasingly and you break Lance’s kiss and lean your head against the wall behind you. “I swear to God, Lance, if you don’t do something, I’ll -”

“ _What_?” He asks, and his eyes are on you in a second, teasing and dark. “What’ll you do, Y/N?”

You can’t win this, not with him… on you like this. You groan and close your eyes, taking a much-needed breath. “Just… touch me, please.”

Lance hums and then his hand is on you, feeling you through your underwear. You gasp at the sudden feeling - and the coldness of his hands - and swallow down a paragraph of witty remarks. His hand dips below the waistline of your underwear and you hold back a groan when a finger brushes past your clit.

“That needy, huh?” He teases, finger prodding at your entrance. “All nice and ready, just for me.”

Your breath catches in your lungs at his words and you let out an “ah” when Lance pushes a finger into you. _Oh my God_ , you think, because that’s all that’s on your mind - that, and Lance. _Oh my God_. It isn’t long before he’s fitting another finger into you, pace slow but so, so good.

“Lance,” you moan, chest heaving. “I-I need you, need you to…”

Lance stops then, raising an eyebrow. His thumb barely puts pressure on your clit and you close your eyes to gather yourself. “What do you need, baby?” He asks, and your body is screaming for him, only him.

“Your tongue. Please,” you’re so close to begging, you need this. Need him.

“Oh?” Lance teases, and he fucking _knows_ what he’s doing when he gently pulls your earlobe between his teeth. “Gonna need to hear that again, angel. You don’t sound like you want it enough.”

That son of a bitch.

You give in easily - you’re sure it’s because he’s gotten you so riled up - and pull him closer to you, right next to his ear. Two can play at this game.

“ _Please_ , Lance. I need you, need your tongue on me, need you down there. Please. Fuck me with your tongue, I need it, need you, so bad.”

You’ve never seen Lance move so fast.

He slides your underwear off of your legs (you giggle at his eagerness) and then he’s down on his knees, holding your legs over his shoulders. He makes direct eye contact with you - that look in his eye almost make you cum right there - and then licks up your folds.

You’re gone.

Lance is so good at this - how did he get so good at it? Your fingers grip in his hair and he moans, vibrating against you, and you reward him your own moan in return. He’s circling your clit with his tongue and then you feel his fingers back against your entrance, and he pushes in and you’re on cloud fucking nine.

This is what euphoria really is - what heaven is, _God_ , it has to be, right? Yeah. It has to.

His teeth graze your clit and you almost scream - you really hope the ship has soundproof walls - and you feel Lance’s lips curl into a grin. He looks as smug as the cheshire cat, you think, and his fingers are getting faster as they thrust in and out of you.

“You like my tongue against you?” Lance says, a long whine pushing past your lips. “Like my fingers in you, like me making you feel good? _Tell me I make you feel good_.”

And you do, the words leaving your lips like a mantra, some sort of warped prayer. “So, so good, Lance,” you cry, feeling the pace of his fingers speed up even more. He’s pressing kisses to the insides of your thighs. “You’re so _good_ , baby, oh my God.”

He’s leaning back up now, kissing you hard, and the taste of you lingers on his tongue. He’s drinking up your moans like they’re air, breathing in all that you are. Lance is intoxicating, you think, the way he kisses up your shoulder to your jawline and oh, you’re right there, so close.

“L… Lance, Lance, _LanceLanceLance_ ,” you’re saying, it’s all you’re saying, his name is a lyric from a song you’ll never write. A particularly loud moan lets Lance know that you’re centimeters from the edge, seconds from falling off. “You’re - _ah_ \- so good, so amazing, so good, _so good_.”

“Come on, angel, let go for me,” he murmurs into your ear. “Cum around my fingers. Let go, baby.”

You do just that, closing your eyes as your head falls forward onto Lance’s shoulders. Your mouth opens and you’re moaning, long and loud, hips thrusting against his fingers to get yourself through your high. Stars dance behind your closed eyes, the universe is exploding in brilliant colors, and you’re smelling Lance’s cologne and all you can think about is him.

It takes a moment for you to finally calm down, chest heaving and lungs burning like you’ve just run a marathon. You kiss the side of Lance’s neck, letting him know how good he was. The smell of sex wafts through the air and Lance pulls his fingers out of you slowly. You sigh at the sudden emptiness and swallow.

Lance brings you back totally with a soft kiss to your cheek, then to your other, and then he’s peppering kisses all along your face. You giggle and open your eyes, looking him in the eyes. His pupils are blown and you run a few fingers over his jawline.

“Good?” He mumbles, turning his head and pressing a kiss to your palm. You scoff.

“ _Good_? God, I think I blacked out for minute. You really know what you’re doing.”

Lance shrugs but grins at you nonetheless, obviously thankful for the praise. The smile on his lips falters when you start sinking down to your knees, looking up at him from the floor.

“What are you doing?” He asks, and you lick your lips with a sly smile.

“Gotta return the favor, right?”


End file.
